Night World  House On The Haunted Hill Style
by miss.salvat0re
Summary: Night World characters in a house on the haunted hill style plot... Enjoy  Rated M for Violence and multiple Character deaths  :D
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Night World or House on the Haunted Hill

* * *

><p>Before we start there are a few things you will need to know. In 1911 – in the exact location of Langley High now – there was a hospital. I00 years ago, on 12th September, Hunter Redfern locked the hospital from the outside – leaving doctors and patients alike trapped inside. He set the hospital on fire, killing the thousands that were held captive by the hospital walls. This event was kept out of history books as it was said to tarnish the impeccable reputation of Mr Redfern.<p>

* * *

><p>I know it was short but the story begins next chapter... :D<p> 


	2. It all starts with two

Now – September 10th

Blaise smiled triumphantly as she looked at the –finally- completed invitations.

She and her cousin, Thea, were going to post them unaddressed – they could go anywhere, to anyone – but that was part of the fun.

She had always wanted to organise an event like this and now she finally could; so she was going to make it an occasion that would be remembered for a very long time.

It had taken a lot of effort to find a venue which suited Blaise's tastes however she was unwilling to accept anything that was less than perfect.

The perfect venue came in the form of the abandoned Langley High. Nobody had entered there for over 50 years when it was closed down due to rumours of it being haunted.

The building gave off a desolate feelin; with narrow dark corridors and classrooms so dark and disturbing it felt like a prison.

It was the ideal location for the event take place.

"Blaise, let me have a look at them," Thea grabbed the invitation without waiting for a response.

_**Would you brave an entire weekend in a HAUNTED bulding?**_

_**For the chance to win £500,000?**_

_**If your answer is yes than come along with a friend to Langley High/12th Sept/6pm**_

"It's going to be amazing, isn't it?" Blaise asked her cousin, although she already knew the answer.

"Let 's go post them, then the fun will begin."

"Who do you think will get them?" Thea wondered idly.

"We don't know, that is the fun part, anyone from who-knows-where could turn up!" Blaise exclaimed excitedly.

_At The Post Box_

"One, two, three and four, there we go all posted."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading... press the r eview button you know you want to ;)<p>

A/N: The next few chapters will be the characters recieving their invatations...hmmm...I wonder who the guests will be...


	3. Mystery Couple 1 revealed

09:01 Hall Green 11th September – Mary Lynnette and Ash's apartment

BANG. That meant only one thing. The post was here. Mary Lynnette went to get it; when she returned moments later, her fiance, Ash, had started to get ready for work.

She smiled indulgently at him.

"Ash, you don't need to go to work today, silly, you booked the weekend off."

"Thanks for reminding me mare I completely forgot," and with that he started to get changed – again.

Mary-Lynnette went to her dressing table all the while watching Ash who was now topless. Ash spotted her staring at him and grinned.

"Sure you don't just wanna go back to bed," he said with a sly wink. As tempting as the offer was Mary Lynnette knew she could not accept it.

"Unlike you who doesn't have work today, I have to get started on all this wedding planning," she replied and went to pick up her hairbrush from the bedside cabinet.

"But the wedding is months away," he pouted. Mary Lynnette laughed

"Don't pout Ash it makes you look like a little girl." With that she turned to the miror and ran her brush through her already straight blonde hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror; she applied a small amount of mascara. She made a face in the mirror then smiled.

_Perfect,_ she thought then went to make a cup of coffee before she left.

She was lost in thought, when Ash's voice startled her back to reality.

"Have you seen this?" he yelled from the bedroom.

"Seen what?" she asked.

"An invitation that camein the post."came the reply.

She walked into the room to see that Ash was now fully dressed and sitting on the bed looking intently at the piece of paper he held.

"I just made the bed..." she sighed.

"Sorry,"he replied sheepishly then grabbed her and put her on the bed next to him. "We have to enter this," he said excitedly, "This is so our style." Mary Lynnette simpky raised her eyebrows and took the invite off him.

She read the invite and knew that Ash was right – it was perfect for them. She was about to agree then she saw the date the event was.

"It's tomorrow!" she exclaimed increduously.

"So... we need to do something spontaneous, it would give you a break from all this stress."

He motioned around at all the wedding brochures on the nightstand.

"Deal." She said. Ash grinned – he knew he could persuade her.

"But -" Ash groaned, there always had to be a but. "-we have to start packing right away."

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first couple out of the way, wonder who's next (sorry for not updating for like two days but I got engrossed with my other stories – lame excuse I know but still)<p>

Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Mystery Couple 2 revealed

10:14 Acocks Green 11th September - Rashel and Quinn's apartment

Quinn stared lovingly at Rashel. He couldn't believe how lucky he was; a perfect, a perfect home and now a perfect wife.

It had been two weeks since their wedding and he still couldn't believe she was his.

It had been a few days since they returned from their honeymoon, yesterday they had finally finished unpacking their things. Only to start repacking their bags this morning when they got an invitation to an event hosted at the haunted Langley High.

"Hey,babe," Rashel said when she saw him standing in the bedroom doorway. She was just putting her long, jet black hair into a pony tail. He sauntered over to help pack the last few items.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is really short and probably a disappointing update but don't worry, the next time I update I'll post the last two couples and then the action will begin... :D


End file.
